Risk
by Pythoness
Summary: A desired sequel to Obsession. Yaoi, Zagato+Inouva, angst. I suggest you read Obsession first. People requested a sequel. I hope this live up to your expectations.


Author's Notes: I was bored. Deathly bored. I wanted to do something. I just got a job, I got a brand new printer, and I'm getting DSL in a few days, thus making me far too hyper. What does Py-chan do when she gets hyper? Write angst! Yes yes, I'm a weird twisted little snake. Oh well.  
Disclaimers: I. Do. Not. Own. Any. Anime. Series. This. Includes. Magic Knight: Rayearth. And it's probably good that I don't own it, because I'd have screwed up the plot and made everything different, and it'd be dripping with yaoi and morbid angsty sap and all the stuff I find entertaining, but no one else would like it then.  
Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen ai. Dunno what that means? Picture Zagato and Inouva kissing. Don't like that? Don't read my story. It's also probably dripping with morbid angst, cause I like that sort of stuff, but I've gotten good reviews on the first one, so go figure.  
  
Super Important Note: This is a sequel, meaning that if you want to understand it as I meant for it to be understood, you either have to be me or you have to read the first one. The first one is called Obsession. It's written by me. Go read it before this one, unless you're odd and just want to jump in, in which case.. on with the fic!  
  
Risk  
  
The halls were dark and dank, inky sable shadows spilling through the tunnels, brushing against charcoal stone walls. The air hung thick, heavy, almost damp, bringing on the essence of a cave. Perfection for an evil overlord to begin his reign of terror.  
Seijyu Inouva allowed a slight smirk to cross upon his lips, a quick glance easily confiding that he was alone in the vast hallway. Ivory strands framed his gentle face, brilliant golden eyes open wide, pupils attempting to gather any sliver of light that was shed into the dark catacombs. Boots made sharp clicking noises against the cemented floor, the resounding taps being the only production of noise in the small space.  
The small area with its low ceiling held a small breeze, untraceable rivulets of wintery wind spilling down the empty hallways, seemingly able to penetrate any and all articles of clothing, leaving anyone shivering to the spine. Inouva was no exception, although he was used to the chill. The subtle wetness of the confinment left a dingy stench, only adding to the illusion of a subterrainian cave.  
If forced to describe the feelings roaming about his confused mind, Inouva would only be able to speak of lonliness. It had been several days since his slight insanity, the gentle scar on his neck fading at a reasonable pace. The entire ordeal would have been easy to forget, save the fact of Zagato's reactions each time Inouva entered the same room. Those dark ebony eyes always avoided the creature, and when they were forced to meet, an obvious mask was placed well atop muddled emotions. Cryptic and enigmatic as it was, it sent shivers along Inouva's bones, lifting small goosebumps atop his creamy skin. The others had obviously noticed something as well. They spoke of how Sol Zagato had seemed more distant, and had been hiding himself, removing himself from crowds, and generally slipping into some inner turmoil that they could not understand.  
Inouva could, however. Or at least he knew the spark that ignited this flame of confusion. He was at fault. Attempted suicide or his number one henchman was obviously not good for Zagato's already lacking people skills. Inouva felt guilty for something which he did not understand. So Zagato had shown him more emotion that the Seijyu even knew the stoic man had, so what? Inouva wasn't expecting his Lord to suddenly drop everything for him, nor was he expecting any different treatment. But the bud that Zagato had planted in his heart was unmistakable, and undeniable. When alone in his room, Inouva would harbor the emotions that were coursing through his body, and he could easily let his mind slip to his Master's arms embracing his slight frame.  
As if the thoughts had some sort of magical power, Inouva found himself halted in the once empty hall, golden optics staring straight at the stoic wall himself, Sol Zagato, complete with his emotionless mask of glorified hatred, black clouds of fabric billowing around his body, creating an illusion that he was larger than he truely was. In Inouva's mind the man was simply handsome, though such thoughts had to be banished immidiately.  
Zagato shifted lightly where he stood, his slightly narrowed glance obviously directed towards the Seijyu. Inouva expected his Lord to leave, to walk past, to perhaps run off into his hidden places where he could think. But the man didn't. The beast simply stood, watching the mouse in an almost hungry fashion. Inouva shifted under the gaze directed atop him.  
"Sol Zagato..." The boy bowed his head slightly, uncertain what more to do. His gaze fell towards the metallic stoney ground, grazing over various contours of the rock, following their intricate subtle patterns.  
"Inouva..." His head shot up at his name, spoken by those same deep baritones that barked out orders, yet with the soft feather-light caution one might give a thin shard of glass. Inouva opened his mouth to speak, but he had nothing to say. Much to his surprise, Zagato obviously had a conversation topic. "I feel I should apologize..."  
"Sol Zagato..?!" He didn't know what to say. For the stoic man that was his master, apologies meant a great deal. Inouva had only heard the man utter such words a handful of times, and most of those he didn't even mean what he said, or it was spoken in a sarcastic tone, when he was about to end someone's life.  
"Let me finish." The dark demanding tones were there again, yet all to quickly Zagato's voice turned gentle and soothing once more. "I wanted to apologize for how I acted. Your life is your own, and what you do with it is not my concern. Kill yourself if you will, for I shall not stand in your way. However, I cannot apologise for the reasoning behind my actions, though such emotions will be locked away once again. Do you understand? We must continue working as we once did in order to rid this land of those pesky Magic Knights."  
Inouva nodded, stunned by the words he heard, the tone that shifted and danced so easily in ebony tones from a dark man. "I understand, Sol Zagato. I would never attempt to take my life again. My life is yours, and only you shall have the right to take it." Golden eyes fluttered about, searching through Zagato's own optics frantically, hoping to catch some glimpse of a hidden emotion, of these ideals that Zagato said he would hide once again.  
"Good." One simple word. It seemed enough, yet the gap between them seemed to be filled with some magnetic force. Without realizing it, Inouva was standing in front of Zagato, close enough to touch, to be touched, close enough to share secrets in whispers, yet still too far for comfort. "What.. what are these emotions you speak of..?"  
Zagato lifted his chin slightly, surprised by Inouva's inquiry. The boy was not supposed to notice, yet Zagato had let himself slip. The boy was not supposed to think romantically, but Zagato had given him a glimpse of what he was missing. "Affection, I suppose."  
Inouva looked up, meeting those dark ebony eyes that attracted him so. Sudden desperation swept over his body, seeming to shake his very bones. In fact, he was shaking. His arms, his hands, his knees, he was quivering. One quaking hand lifted, slender fingertips touching lightly against the black fabric of his Master's arm. Pools of molten gold continued to watch the gargoyle in front of him, voice carefully slipping out evenly, hiding the fear that was raging and wrenching in his chest. "Explain, Sol Zagato. I've never felt this before, and it's mystifying."  
He was tempted to push the boy away, to turn his back on the monster he'd created, but the obvious attachment he had with the boy would not allow such a thing. Instead he stood, marveling in the courage Inouva had to touch him. His lips parted in preperation for speech, yet it took several moments for words to spill otu coherentally. "I.. I do not know if I can do that.. An explanation could be the path leading to something further, and such a relationship is expressely forbidden."  
Inouva was torn between running with the brilliant emotions he already had, or risking loosing it all. A dark game of chance that the fates had granted him, but he was never one to miss an opportunity. The fingertips upon the fabric grew firmer, grasping the muscled arm that lay beneath. "I have been taught never to miss a chance, to always risk everything, even if it could result in my own death."  
Zagato's eyes narrowed slightly, his body remaining still beneath the touch. "And you would risk my life and reputation as well, I suppose?"  
Inouva was slightly stunned. He wasn't certain what to think, for he really didn't know what exactly they were speaking of. He only knew that Zagato could somehow show him more emotions than he'd ever understood before, and he wanted them more than life itself. "Yes." The boy choked slightly upon his word, muscles tensing in preperation for a blow from his Lord. He deserved it for even suggesting that he would be responsable for Zagato's death and the corruption of his prestigious reputation.  
The man was obviously unprepared for this conversation, and it took him a few moments to sort through his emotions. In one swift motion, mimicking an earlier loss of his mask, the stoic gargoyle wrapped his arms around the Seijyu, hugging Inouva in a limp embrace. Inouva almost squeaked a bit, his free hand coming up to grasp upon the fabric in front of Zagato's chest.  
"Does that mean you will show me?" Inouva glanced up at the man hugging him, golden eyes sparkling with various emotions and ideals: affection, curiousity, lust.  
Zagato lifted his head slightly, slender arms still holding his right-hand man. "I will show you." 


End file.
